


Possibilities

by BipolarCanada



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, daforge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarCanada/pseuds/BipolarCanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really good at this stuff. Q shows up, I guess, and does some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q

The two engineers rush down the corridor, passing a multitude of ensigns as they went.

  
"Q isn't really back, is he!? We just had the Holodeck repaired from his last visit!" Geordi La Forge complains loudly, glancing at his android companion. The field of electromagnetic energy that surrounded the synthetic life form always made it difficult for Geordi's new oculars, which enabled him to see, to read his facial expressions, but it seemed to be grim at the moment.

"I do not know why Q has returned to the Enterprise so soon, Geordi. We can only hope to keep him from causing serious damage or injury to the ship and crew." Data explains, quickly turning to an opening turbolift door. Both engineers rush inside.

"Bridge!" La Forge commands, tapping his foot impatiently as the turbolift rises with a quiet whirr, "I hope we don't end up as storybook characters again. And if we are, I certainly hope it's not as...exciting...as Sherwood Forest was!"

  
"Sherwood Forest was quite interesting, but I have the feeling that Q has a different plan today. We are only on yellow alert, so perhaps the Q Continuum turned him human once again."  Geordi opens his mouth to reply just as the whirr of the turbolift suddenly goes silent.

"The hell..? Computer: Bridge!"

"Unable to complete command" the monotone voice of the computer replies.

"Computer, could you please explain why?" Data questions, as if the computer were sentient like himself.

"Because I take priority, my dear Data!" The all too familiar voice of Q says through the computer before appearing in a star fleet command uniform with a sudden flash of light, "Bonjour, Mr. Calculator and Sir Engineer!!"

"Q!?" Both officers yell in unison, resisting the immediate instinct to draw their phasers.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Why do you always act so surprised," The omniscient being says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Anyway! To business! You two are going on a little vacation!"

"Absolutely not, Q! We're going up to the bridge so we can work this out with Captain Picard!" Geordi shouts his brow furrowing in anger and frustration.

"Picard, Picard, Picard! You rely on your precious captain far too much, La Forge!" Q yawns, pretending to look at his nails, "Why don't you people ever trust me? I'm far superior to Picard and I'm here to help you!"

"Do not worry, Geordi. I can open the door and we can climb to the bridge. Q can meet us up there if his reason for being here is that important," Data assures his friend, calmly walking to the turbolift doors and easily prying them open. The void of space, filled with twinkling, glittering stars opens before them. Geordi instantly presses himself against the back wall out of fear.  
"What in the-"

  
"Ah! No foul language, Geordi! There might be kiddies reading- I mean- around!" Q orders as Data quickly reseals the turbolift.

"What do you want, Q?" Geordi groans in annoyance, defeated.

"Like I said before! You and the overly complicated calculator are going on vacation!"

"Stop calling Data that! He's a living being and deserves to be treated with the same respect as me or any other human!" Geordi shouts, his hand forming an agitated fist.

"Geordi, it is ok. His comments do not bother me," Data gently pats the engineer's shoulder to calm him.

"That! That right there is why I'm here! I'm so sick and tired of seeing all the possibilities between you two and being stuck in the universe where nothing happens! I mean, seriously, it pains me how boring this universe is!" Q complains, pointing at Data's hand upon Geordi's shoulder.  

"Possibilities..?" The android and engineer say at once, glancing at each other.

"Yes, yes!! Possibilities! For example, the way Geordi steals glances at you, Data. The way he speaks to you, using your name rather than your title. And don't get me started on his throbbing...heart late at night!" Q looks away from the two for a moment and quickly says, "I know what you were thinking, reader, and I don't approve one bit!"

  
"W-What are you talking about!? Data and I are friends! Nothing more!" Geordi growls, his face reddening.

  
"Whatever you say, La Forge. And Data, how about you? You must be thinking 'surely I do not share these emotions because I have no emotions' and blah blah blah. Well, my synthetic friend, you'd be dead wrong!" Q lets out a loud, snorting laugh as if he'd remembered something, "You also address Geordi by his first name, while everyone else you address by their title! I can see the gears in your fake little mind turning a little bit faster when you think of him! Honestly, you two are hopelessly obvious in how you feel about each other, why don't you admit it?"

  
"Q, I believe it is time for us to return to the Enterprise, your game has gone on long enough," Data says calmly, standing close to Geordi who had spiraled into a blushing mess.

"D-Data! Really, I don't think of y-you that way! We-We're just friends!!" Geordi stutters, covering his face shaking with embarrassment.

"It is alright, Geordi. We can discuss this later...Q. Stop. Right. Now." Data orders, turning a stern golden gaze on the omniscient being.

"Oh alright! But if you two don't talk about this later, I might just have to send you to Risa. Or perhaps a nice deserted moon where you'll be close to death every day...Hmm…I think I'll go with the moon!" Q smirks, leaning against the wall and thinking of the many ways he could get this timeline to be more interesting.

"Q! Go!" Data shouts, his stern look becoming a glare.

"Alright, alright. Mr. Calculator is a bit feisty today!" Q groans, disappearing in a flash of light.


	2. Not Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Geordi should go take a nap, poor guy.

The turbolift doors slide open to reveal the bridge, and everyone on it staring at Data worriedly patting a humiliated Geordi on the back. 

 "Data, what the hell is going on!?" Picard demands, trying avoid looking at Geordi to save at least some of his pride. 

"Q appeared on the Turbolift. He should be gone now. May I please take Geordie to his quarters? Q has greatly upset him, and I believe someone else is plenty capable of manning the computer for the time being," Data explains, continuing to pat Geordi's shoulder in a poor attempt to calm him. 

"Mr. Worf, what's the status on Q?" 

"He appears to have left, captain!" The Klingon barks out his answer.

"Very well, Data. Please come back as soon as possible…" Picard replies to the android with a sigh, sinking into his captain's chair. 

"I will, sir. Deck 17, please," Data nods as the turbolift doors close and begins whirring with movement once more.

"Geordi..?" Data asks quietly. 

"Data, please don't...I-I'm really sorry Q said that stuff…You can go back up to the bridge, I'll be alright..." Geordi replies, looking down as the doors slide open. The engineer steps out, heading to his quarters. 

"Geordi, are positive you would like me to return to the bridge? I understand that sometimes you say you do not require comfort when you, in fact, wish to be comforted. I do not wish to intrude or bother you, but I would like to assist in any way I can," The android says just before Geordi can walk into the open door of his quarters. 

"I really don't wanna talk about what happened…I'm sorry...I'll see you in a few hours, ok?" Geordi sighs, stepping inside. Data considers returning to the bridge a moment, realizing he was likely needed at Navigation, but instead he steps off the turbolift, walking quickly to Geordi's door. Data presses the panel beside the door and a quiet ring sounds. The door slides open and the android steps inside. 

"Geordi, could we please discuss what happened earlier? For the safety of the ship, at least," Data insists, glancing around Geordi's room which is scattered with forgotten mechanical projects, and even a few schematics of Data. 

"I really don't wanna make you uncomfortable. Let me think about what I wanna say, then we can talk about this, ok, Data?" Geordi sighs from the side room. He comes out in sleepwear and takes out his oculars, feeling his way around the room to his bed. Data pulls a chair from the desk in the corner and moves it to the bedside. 

"Then may I please say somethings, Geordi?" The android asks, placing his pale hands on his lap. The blind engineer nods, sightlessly staring at the ceiling, "I was highly embarrassed when Q revealed my feelings for you. I have been very unsure that I had feelings for you in the first place and chose to hide them because I did not believe I was able to have these feelings. I wish I had been the one to tell you and not him. I understand if you see me as only a friend and I am ok with that. I hope my feelings have not made you uncomfortable." 

"Data." 

"Yes, Geordi?" 

"You realize the reason I got so embarrassed was cuz I have feelings for you too and I thought you didn't have any for me, right..?" Geordi explains, sitting up and moving his sightless gaze to where he could hear the android's voice coming from. He reaches on to his nightstand and replaces his oculars. The familiar electromagnetic halo that surrounds Data appears in his vision.

"No, I did not actually," Data confesses, looking at his friend. 

"W-Well that's why I was so embarrassed…So...um...W-What do you wanna do now t-that all this out in the open..?" Geordi stutters, looking down and turning red under the android's golden eyes. 

"Perhaps we could take shore leave and go to Risa, or I could program the Holodeck for a romantic evening, or we could stay here and..." Data's normally calm face gets flustered and red, "A-Actually, what would you like to do?" 

Geordi stares in astonishment at the visible embarrassment Data was displaying, something he wasn't used to seeing. 

"Are you embarrassed, Data..?" He asks. 

"Y-Yes, I believe I am. I apologize, my emotion chip must have activated suddenly. I was just thinking back to what romantic couples usually do when they are a-alone together. Perhaps your idea for a first romantic gathering would be wiser...You have more experience," Data's face is now bright red and he's the one that can't look La Forge in the eye. 

"Oh? OH! Oh, no no, Data! We don't have to do that! We can do something a bit more familiar, ok? How 'bout we solve a mystery on the Holodeck, or just go to Ten Forward and talk?" Geordi offers, turning red at the idea Data had suggested. 

"Thank you, Geordi, I would rather not do that again...I think a Holodeck mystery could be quite entertaining. Would you like to be Sherlock this time?" The android nods in thanks, smiling slightly. 

"Nah. You're Sherlock! I don't mind being y-your Watson..!" The engineer turns redder and coughs, "U-Uh, we can do that tomorrow..! Y-You should probably go back to the bridge now, Data..." 

"May I please stay a bit longer, Geordi? You can sleep, I will not bother you." Data asks, as Geordie removes his oculars and lays down once more. 

“Sure, Data, and you don’t gotta be too quiet. I’m a pretty heavy sleeper,” He explains, throwing the thin blanket over himself and yawning. The room slips into a peaceful silence until the quiet sound of humming and a foot tapping fill the air.

“Never saw the sun shining so bright…Never saw things going so right…Noticing the days hurrying by…When you are in love my how they fly-“ Data sings with a smile, before realizing he was speaking out loud and going quiet again.

“What song was that, Data?” Geordi asks, smiling to himself.

“Blue Skies. It was written in 1926 by Irving Berlin. It was the last minute-“ Geordi laughs and shakes his head.

“I just wanted to know what it was called, Data, not its history. Do you think you could keep singing it..?” The engineer asks, a bit embarrassed. Data nods and continues singing, a small smile on his face. Geordie nervously places his hand on top of Data’s as the android continues singing, and finally, falls calmly asleep, looking forward to the pair’s Holodeck date in the universe of Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still awful, but with more chapters.


	3. Malfunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data thinks he is experiencing malfunctions.

“Picard to Commander Data” Data’s comm badge chatters, startling the android from his singing. Data looks down, realizing he’d begun to pet the sleeping Geordi’s head carefully. He quickly moves his hand back, not wanting to wake him on accident. Data taps his comm badge to reply.

“Y-Yes, Captain?”

“Did you just stutter? Never mind that! Where the hell are you? It’s been four hours! I understand that you wanted to make sure Lieutenant La Forge was alright, but that is no excuse to completely forget about your duties! I expect this from a first-year officer, not you, Data! I expect you on the bridge in 5 minutes," The captain orders.

"Yes, sir. My apologies," Data replies before the communications end. Geordi shifts in his sleep, turning on his side to face the android.

"I am sorry, Geordi, but I have to go. I hope to see you on the bridge later and highly anticipate our meeting at the Holodeck," Data apologizes quietly, petting La Forge's short hair one more time before silently exiting the room and heading for the bridge.

 

Data sits at the Navigation systems, watching as information zooms by on his screen much faster than any human could ever read; but the android finds himself having to slow the feed, unable to keep up as he usually can. While Data is able to easily focus on a number of subjects at once, his mind seems to keep wandering back to the peaceful image of Geordi sleeping in bed while he pet his hair and sang. Data felt his face heat up at the thought and tries to busy himself with reading up on the history of Sherlock he kept stored in his memory ports.

"Data! Are you listening?" The booming voice of commander Rikor breaks through Data's thoughts.

"I apologize, Commander. I must have gotten distracted. What was it you said, sir?" Data apologizes, turning in his chair to face the higher officer.

"I asked if Geordi was alright.." The commander squints at Data's face, thinking, "Are you alright, Data..? Your face is all red.."

"Geordi is alright, he was very tired and required rest. And yes, I am alright. Though, I may be experiencing minor malfunctions. I will begin to run self-diagnostics right away. And I will also be sure to visit Geordie as soon as he is back in Engineering," Data answers plainly, trying to calm himself.

"Thank you, Data. Please try to stay alert and if these malfunctions interrupt your work anymore, please go down to engineering. I'm sure Geordi isn't the only one that understands how you work," Rikor replies, returning to his chair beside Picard. Data turns back to his screen, trying his hardest to put most of his focus into his work, feeling Rikor's eyes watching him.  

 

Six hours later and Data released from his shift. He immediately rushes to engineering, trying to seem as calm despite his head swimming with possible scenarios of what could happen on the Holodeck. Perhaps he really was malfunctioning. The android walks into engineering, finding Geordi busily tapping away at one of the screens. The engineer can feel the android staring and turns to face him with a smile.

"Hey, Data! Thanks for helping me to my quarters!" He says before looking back to his screen. Data's face heats back up as he walks up to Geordi.

"I think I may be malfunctioning, Geordi. I have already run self-diagnostics and have found no problems. Could you please try to find the issue?"

"Why do you think that? You seem to be functioning just fine to me. I mean, I can check. But I don't wanna open you up for no reason. What's been going on?" Geordi stops tapping at his screen and turns to Data, leaning against the small desk below the screens.

"My systems seem to be overheating as my face has been flushing red on a regular basis. And I believe my memory ports and higher thinking functions are malfunctioning as I do not seem to be able to focus and constantly think of our time spent in your quarters and of what may happen in the Holodeck. My speech patterns are also affected as I occasionally stutter," The android lists off the symptoms, moving a chair in front of Geordi and sitting down so the engineer would be able to get a better look at his positronic brain. Geordi bursts out laughing, holding onto Data's shoulder so he doesn't fall over.

"You're fine, Data! I've been doing the same things since you came to my quarters, it's normal. You're just excited about our date. But you're not malfunctioning. If you really think something's wrong, I could check, but in my opinion, you and I are just nervous," Geordi explains, smiling wide and still shaking with laughter, "Why don't you go get the Holodeck program ready? I've got to stay here another hour, then I'll meet you, alright?"

Data nods slowly while checking if his emotion chip was active. It was off. Data tries to comprehend how he was able to emotionally respond to everything that was happening.

"Is that alright, Data?" Geordi asks again, jarring Data from his contemplating.

"Yes, it is alright. I apologize, Geordi. I will go prepare the program!" Data attempts a smile but is still thinking as he gets up, presses his shoulder against Geordi's gently then heads off to prepare the Holodeck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps getting worst


	4. Holodeck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Holodeck

Geordi stands in front of the Holodeck, fixing his Doctor Watson costume before pressing a button and watching as the doors slide open. Rather than the smoggy streets of 19th century London that the engineer had expected, a sunny field with a single massive oak tree replaces it. 

"Data..? What's this..?" Geordi questions, stepping inside and watching as a large butterfly flutters by silently. He walks to the tree, marveling at how beautiful everything looked. A blanket is laid out on the ground and covered in a plate of sandwiches and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. 

"I apologize, Geordi. I suppose I should have informed you to not wear your Sherlock apparel, but I wanted this to be a surprise," Data apologizes, coming around from the other side of the tree. The android is wearing a long sleeve sweater with yellow stripes and normal jeans; a stark difference between his uniform that Geordi had never seen him out of. 

"You really are an angel.." He whispers to himself, his face heating up with blush. Data picks at his sweater anxiously, seeming uncomfortable in it. 

"I am afraid that 21st century style does not fit me, perhaps I should have remained in my uniform," The android says to himself before sitting on the edge of the blanket stiffly. 

"No no! You look amazing, Data!" Geordi replies with an embarrassed smile, his heavy trench coat puffing out as he sits as well, "What's this place, by the way?"

"We are a class M planet that I programmed myself. For the sandwiches I used the same quantity of peanut butter to jelly I ate as a cadet. I apologize if you do not enjoy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I tried to find a meal we could enjoy together, but I am afraid I do not know much about food typically eaten at a romantic evening," Data explains, glancing at the small array of food he'd prepared. Geordi lets out a laugh and picks up a perfectly triangular sandwich. 

"It's perfect, Data. Just like you.." The engineer says to himself with a smile, staring at the sandwich. 

"Thank you, Geordi. But I am not perfect. I have many flaws just as any human does. I am flawed in that I do not have natural emotion and a number of other reasons," Data explains, picking up a sandwich of his own and taking a small bite. 

"Speaking of the emotion thing..Uh, before this date goes any further, h-how is it that you feel about me? Exactly..?" Geordi asks nervously, picking off the crust of his sandwich and avoiding Data's eyes. 

"I do highly appreciate your company and have become very accustomed to your activities around me. But I am afraid I can not confirm that I love you as I normally am. With my emotions on, I have felt love for you. But me with emotions is different than me without, in my opinion. I feel that if we were ever in a relationship beyond platonic, I would not be able to properly provide you with the love that you deserve. Perhaps it would be wiser for you to find an organic being," Data explains, seeming almost sad as he sets his sandwich down and places his hands in his lap. Geordi takes off his hat and trench coat, setting them aside so he's only in his Watson suit. He hesitantly takes The android's hands, turning bright red. 

"I-I don't want an organic being, Data! I want you...You do have emotion, you've had emotions for the many years I've known you, even before you got your chip. I like you the way you are, and I wouldn't want you any other way..! I-I think we could be really good together..B-But I understand if you don't feel as strongly for me as I do for.." Geordi quickly drops Data's lukewarm hands, looking down and flushing brighter red. He can feel Data's golden eyes on him and he puts his face in his hands, trying to stop the embarrassed tears that threaten to spill down his face. 

A smile spreads across Data's lips and he feels his face heat up. He felt..happy. Even without his emotion chip activated. 

"I believe you are correct, Geordi. I think we would be good for each other," Data replies, his hands shaking slightly as he moves to sit besides the engineer rather than in front of him. He leans slightly against Geordi, allowing only their shoulders to touch as they often did while working. Geordi looks up, glancing at their touching shoulders which causes his face to turn redder. 

“Y-You're not just saying that make me happy, are you..?” He asks, hugging himself and looking down sadly, “I wouldn't want that…” 

“I am not saying it just to make you happy. I truly mean it, Geordi. Perhaps we could try spending more of our off hours together,” Data offers, setting his pale hand besides Geordi’s much darker on. 

“You realize we already spend most of our off time together, right?” Geordi laughs, wiping at the tears still in his eyes and not noticing the android’s hand. 

“Ah, yes. That is true. Well, we could do more romantic activities,” Data slowly moves his hand on top of Geordi’s, intertwining their fingers, “And perhaps one day we could get quarters together...If we find that our feelings for each other are strong enough.” 

Geordi’s eyes widen as he looks down at the two’s hands in shock. The engineer’s first thought is to pull away, and even though Data was much stronger than him, he knew the android would let him move away if he really wanted. Instead, Geordi leans against Data, their shoulders pressing against each other more. 

“I-I'd really like that, Data…!” Geordi stutters, leaning his head on the android’s shoulder with a happy smile, “I wish we could stay here forever..” 

“Unfortunately I can only stay for another 3.7 hours, while you can only stay another 4.3 hours. But I also wish we could stay here for a prolonged period of time,” Data explains, watching as the wind gently blows the tall grass in the distance. Geordi laughs then the two sit quietly in the sun, holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Geordi wraps his arms around Data’s chest, smiling. The android feels his face heat and goes completely still, unsure what to do. 

“You alright, Data? You just kinda stopped moving,” Geordi asks, letting go and moving away a bit.

“I-I apologize! I was u-unsure what I was to do in r-response to your action..!” Data stutters, staring straight ahead. 

“You don't have to do anything, Data. But are you alright with me holding you? If not, I won't! I don't want you to be uncomfortable!” 

“I-I do not mind, Geordi. I was just unsure if you wanted me to do something back. I simply wish to make you happy as well if we do engage in a romantic relationship, but I do not know exactly how,” Data takes Geordi’s hand again and rubbing his thumb across the top of his hand, turning redder. Geordi blushes as he looks at their hands with a big smile. 

“This is all I really want..! You don't gotta do anything special for me,” He laughs, squeezing Data’s hand. 

“Did you squeeze my hand as a form of affection?” Data asks. Geordi nods with a smile. The android squeezes the engineer’s hand back. 

“Ah! Data, too hard!!” Geordi cries, ripping his hand away as bruises already start forming. 

“I apologize, Geordi. I did not mean to apply so much pressure. I just wished to show you how much I enjoy your company and thought a tighter grip implied greater affection,” Data explains, carefully patting Geordi’s shoulder as he rubs his hand to sooth the pain. 

“Aw, Data, that's really sweet..! But really painful,” He laughs, wiggling his fingers to be sure none of them were broken before taking Data’s hand in his again with a smile, “I forgive you.” 

“Thank you Geordi…”

  
The two men stay on the Holodeck, talking for hours until Data has to report back to the bridge. He leaves with an apology, leaving Geordi in the field with a massive smile on his face. The engineer rethinks over the many years he and Data had spent together, all the time he's kept quiet about how he felt. Had Data had the same feelings for just as long? Geordi heads to his quarters to change back into his uniform before he can get too deep into thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much worst can I make this?


	5. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am I still writing this?

Data sits at Navigations, unable to stop smiling to himself. Geordi had accepted him as he was, he had not asked him to have emotions. 

“You practicing smiling again, Data? I already told you, your smile looks fine. Not to mention it’s sorta odd when you stare at your screen with a big smile on your face!” Rikor laughs from his chair. 

“My apologies, Commander. I will stop smiling,” Data tries to wipe the smile off his face, but it was no use. He could not stop thinking about the Holodeck, about Geordi in his Watson costume, their hands holding. The android’s face heats up and he focuses on his station more than ever, hoping no one can see. 

 

Geordi looks over the diagnostics he’d run on the engine, finding nothing wrong. With a lack of important missions, it was going to be a long and very boring day. He pulls a chair up to a computer, milling through his simulations of experimental engine upgrades. None of them seemed promising and he didn't have the focus to try anything new. The image of Data sitting over him, singing quietly about blue skies and love fill his mind. The smell of the field Data had taken him to. The feeling of the android’s hand lovingly crushing his own. Geordi looks down at his bruised hand with a happy sigh. A flash of light momentarily blinds the engineer and once it's clear Q is laid out across the table he'd been working at. 

“So am I going to be invited to the wedding?” He asks with a smirk.

“Q! Get off the computer right now!” Geordi shouts, tapping his comm badge to warn the bridge. The device makes a disgruntled beep, signaling it was unable to connect to the bridge. The all powerful being rolls his eyes before rolling off, standing much taller than the blind engineer. 

“I'm not human anymore, Geordi. You can't just tell me what do you anymore,” Q glares, before his face breaks into a massive grin, “Anyway! I saw you and Data today! So I'll ask one more time, will I be invited to your wedding? How odd it'll be! A living being marrying a being better than him in every single way!”

“Quit it, Q!” Geordi feels his face heat up and tries his best to stop himself from blushing, “I don't even know if Data and I are dating, let alone that he really likes me! So how the hell am I supposed to invite you to a wedding that 1: won't happen, and 2: you aren't welcome to!” 

“You've got to be kidding me, my dear Watson! You're telling me, an all knowing and all powerful being, what will and will not happen? Trust me, now that I've set you two off on your love boat, it'll take a year, tops, for you to ‘tie the knot’ as they say!” Q laughs, slapping Geordi on the back, “You should be planning already, Watson! You know the calculator certainly won't.” 

“What did I tell you about calling him that!” Geordi growls, stepping away from Q with a furious glare, “And I'm not planning anything! We've had one date, that's all! The rest of the crew doesn't even know!” 

“Don't you think you should fix that, then? Sooner you tell, the sooner wedding bells shall ring and the sooner I can give you my wedding gift!” Q yells joyously, laughing, “Who knows, I may have just saved you a lot of heartache, depending on which timeline we’re in now!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

“Ah, ah, ah! You know I can't say, Geordi! That’s the rules” A wicked smile crosses Q’s face, “Well...I never did like rules, so I suppose I could tell you...Let’s just say our dear calculator would've had a  _ blast _ in a few years!” 

With that, Q disappears with a flash of light and a mischievous laugh. 

“Q!!? Q, what does that mean!!?? What happens to Data!!?” Geordi shouts despite knowing there won't be a reply. 

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant La Forge? You seem kinda stressed,” an ensign asks, giving Geordi a comforting smile. 

“I need to see Data!!” He shouts, his hand shaking with fear. 

“Woah, Geordi, I'm sure Commander Data’s fine. Why don't you go down to see Counselor Troi, or maybe Doctor Crusher? I can tell the commander you're there if you want,” the ensign sets down her equipment and pats the superior officer’s shoulder carefully. 

“Could you please have Barkley take over for me! I'll be back in an hour!” Geordi tells as he rushes past the ensign and tumbles into a turbolift. 

 

Geordi barrels on to the bridge, startling Worf into drawing his phaser. 

“Ah, only Geordi. My apologies. What are you doing here? You should be in engineering,” the Klingon questions, replacing his weapon in its holster. 

“H-Hey, Worf! Uh, Captain, could I please take Data down to engineering!? I need his help with an experiment,” Geordi stutters, forcing himself to seem calm. 

“Well...I suppose it would be ok. Are you alright, Lieutenant? You seem uneasy.” Captain Picard questions, studying his head engineer’s face. 

“Oh yes, yes! I'm alright! Just very excited about this experiment! I'm sure Data would be a huge help with it!” Geordi nods and laughs, glancing quickly at Data. The android has turned in his chair, watching him carefully. 

“Very well then, Mr. La Forge. Mr. Data, you're free to go.”

“Thank you, sir,” Data nods getting up and entering the turbolift with Geordi. Just as the doors are sliding closed, the android notices his captain and first in command glance at each other with the same confused look. 

 

“What is the real reason you requested me to join you, Geordi?” Data asks, turning his head to face the engineer. Geordi instantly wraps his arms around Data tightly, his entire body shaking with fright. 

“Don't do anything to get yourself killed! Please, please don't!!” He sobs. Data looks down at his friend and possible partner, confused.

"Geordi, as a Starfleet officer, you know I cannot guarantee my safety, just as you cannot guarantee your own. However, if I were to pass away, I am quite certain you would be able to go through the stages of grief rather easily and move on. I am simply a machine, and my life does not have as much value as your own. I will try to keep myself from mortal danger, however, if it will calm you" Data explains, patting Geordi’s shoulder gently. Geordi tightens his grip and buries his face into Data’s shoulder crying. 

“No, Data! Your life is worth just as much as mine and I want you to make sure you don't die! Q told me you might die, and I can't lose you! Not after I finally got you..” The engineer yells. The turbolift goes silent aside from the noises of Geordi crying. After a few minutes, Data puts his arms around Geordi, holding him close. 

“Q told you I  _ might _ die. But you have to remember that Q can see a multitude of timelines. While I may die in one, I live in another. I do not know what will happen in this timeline, but I do know that you and I will end up alright,” He says quietly, patting Geordi’s shoulder carefully. The blind man slowly releases the android, wiping away his tears and laughing quietly. 

“You always know what to say, Data...Sorry, I kinda freaked out, didn't I?” 

“I believe that was a natural response to hearing a loved one may die, Geordi.” 

“Yeah, I guess you're right about that! I certainly do love you..” Geordi turns red and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. 

“I highly appreciate your company as well, Geordi, and would be very distraught if something happened to you,” Data agrees, keeping his hand on the engineer's shoulder. 

“Geordi? Data? Are you two..?” Counselor Troi asks, watching from just outside the turbolift doors the two men hadn't realized had opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, there's no reason for me to write this. Yet I do


	6. Jefferies Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll continue

“C-Counselor!? What're you doing down here!?” Geordi screeches, his face burning with embarrassment.

“I was just checking up on Barkley...He seemed stressed about you leaving. Are you two-?”

“Our apologies, Counselor, but we have experiments to run. I hope Mr. Barkley is doing better,” Data cuts Troi off, carefully corralling Geordi out of the turbolift and down the hall.  
Troi can hear the intimate thoughts radiating out of Geordi, but as always, Data eluded her. The counselor shrugs, enters the turbolift, and heads back to her office, knowing whatever was happening didn't involve her.

“I-I can't believe she saw us!! She probably heard us too! Oh no, oh god no!! She knows she knows she knows!” Geordi whimpers, hiding his embarrassed face in his hands as a Data leads him down the hall.

“Counselor Troi is a good woman and would not release this information unless it was for the better of the ship. And if she does know, does it really matter, Geordi?” Data asks, letting Geordi go when they reach an empty hallway.

“I-I’m just gonna be in here..!” Geordi whimpers, popping a panel off the wall and crawling into a Jefferies tube.

“Why did you enter the Jefferies tube, Geordi?” Data asks, sticking his head inside.

“To hide my shame..” The engineer whines, sitting against a wall in the middle of the tube as tears roll down his cheeks.

“May I join you?”

“Sure, I guess you could join this garbage...”

“You are not garbage, Geordi,” Data replies, crawling in after Geordi, “You are embarrassed, and I can understand why.”  
Data carefully wraps his arms around the engineer, pressing his face against his cheek gently. Geordi’s becomes covered in a deep blush and he tries in vain to stop himself from crying.

“Y-You don’t have to hold me, Data...” He whimpers, despite wrapping his own arms around the android.

“I know I do not, but I wish to give you comfort and joy in a time where you seem very sad and unhappy,” Data explains, rubbing his head against Geordi’s, “Spot does this to me to show affection, so I will do it to you.”

“D-Data! You dork!” Geordi laughs, turning redder and smiling, “You spend too much time with that cat!”  
Data pulls Geordi closer to him in a hug, smiling slightly. Geordi sighs happily and leans his head against the android’s shoulder, his tears finally stopping as he calms down.

“Are you feeling better, Geordi?” Data whispers, petting the engineer’s hair as he had at Geordi’s quarters. He nods, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet noises of the small mechanical instruments inside Data working.

“I have a very great affection for you, Geordi…” Data says almost too quiet to be heard.

“I love you too, Data…” Geordi replies with a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this even good? It seems too short


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Troi is curious. Sorry this chapter is so awful

Data slowly releases Geordi, letting their shoulders continue to touch. 

“I have to return to the bridge, Geordi. But I would like to see you afterward. Perhaps we could return to the Holodeck or I could meet you at your quarters, if you would like,” Data offers in a monotone voice. 

“I’d really like that, Data. Could we maybe go to your quarters? Mine is kind of a mess, as you saw…” Geordi laughs quietly, keeping a hold on the android. 

“Yes, I believe you could. I would have to leave at some point, however. I am scheduled for night duty on the bridge,” He explains, nodding, “May I please go to the bridge now Geordi?”

“Yeah, go ahead” the engineer smiles.

“You are still holding me.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Geordi laughs, finally letting go. Data lightly touches his shoulder to Geordi’s, says goodbye and crawls back out into the hallway on his way to the bridge. Geordi flops onto his back, staring at the low ceiling of the Jefferies tube with a happy sigh. 

“Geordi, would mind stopping by my office if you're free?” The voice of Counselor Troi chatters through his comm badge. The engineer taps his own badge to reply.

“Could I ask why…?” His voice is filled with nervousness that he's unable to hide. 

“I just want to make sure you're alright. I know I embarrassed you earlier, and I'd like to apologize in person,” Troi answers, the calming smile clear in her voice. 

“O-Oh, yeah, I-I could come over right now. I’ll be there in a few minutes…!” Geordi agrees with embarrassment, sitting back up and crawling out of the Jefferies tube. He replaces the panel on the ground over the entrance. He tries to appear as calm as possible as he heads to the turbolift and towards Counselor Troi’s office.

 

A ring sounds as Geordi presses a button beside the office door. 

“Come in,” the counselor’s voice says from within. The door slides open and the engineer steps inside, looking around the room worriedly. Troi is sitting a chair beside a couch, smiling calmly. 

“H-Hello, Deanna..” Geordi greets, looking down as if he sits on the couch. 

“I'm sorry I saw you and Data on the turbolift earlier. I should've said something. You both just seemed so happy, I wanted to see what would happen,” Deanna replies, sensing the engineer’s uneasy demeanor. 

“Y-Yeah...I guess we were pretty happy...You aren't going to tell anyone are you!?” Geordi yells, becoming even more nervous. 

“No, no. I won't do that. I'm really happy for you two, actually. We’ve been working together for how long now? Did you really think I didn't notice or sense how you felt about Data? I’m really happy that you two finally talked about it and got together!” Deanna’s smile somehow gets even happier and more calming, “I would much rather you both decide when or if you tell the rest of the crew. I promise I won't tell anyone.”

“Heh, Data said you wouldn't. Guess I didn't believe him...Thank you for being so nice about this. I’m just really nervous about the whole thing..” Geordi admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Would you like to talk about why you're nervous, Geordi? It may help you feel better,” Troi offers in a gentle voice. 

“I dunno. I don't really wanna bother you.”

“You realize you're talking to your friend and counselor right? It's my job to help,” She laughs.

“Oh, right,” Geordi laughs slightly, before sighing, “I guess I’m just afraid that Data will be right, and I won't love him as much as I thought I did. But I'm also afraid that I'll mess this relationship up like I did with all the others. I know it's stupid and this is really dumb to be telling you, and probably wasting your time…” 

“You're not wasting my time, Geordi. And I know you're afraid of ruining your relationship, but I don't think you need to be. You and Data are going to work out fine, just enjoy yourself. If things don't end up like you hope, Data’s not going to leave you,” Troi laughs slightly, “You two will stay together, whether it's platonically or romantically!”

“Yeah. Yeah, you're right! I should calm down! I should enjoy this while it happens! And shouldn't sike myself out like this!” Geordi gives the counselor and tight hug before starting to run out, heading back for engineering, “Thanks so much, Deanna!”

Deanna smiles to herself, the air of nerves and embarrassment disappearing from Geordi and being replaced by happiness and confidence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this chapter is awful. But oh well. Hopefully, the next one is better


	8. Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi comes for a visit

After his bridge duty has ended, Data enters his quiet quarters, looking around at the bare walls and plain decor. Spot runs up to the android, meowing loudly and pawing at his legs.

“Hello, Spot. Geordi will be coming over later,” He tells the cat, picking her up carefully. Spot wiggles around violently until Data is forced to put her down, “I doubt I will ever understand your mood changes.”

Data goes to the replicator, requests cat food and places the small dish on the floor, watching silently as Spot cautiously sniffs at the plate. A ring sounds and the Android turns to his door.

“Come in,” he says and the door slides open. Geordi confidently walks in with a huge smile on his face.

“So what're we doing tonight, Data?” He asks flirtatiously, leaning against a wall.

“I thought we could find an old film from before the creation of Holodeck. Or perhaps a walk in gardens. I chose the Holo-program, so I believe you should be the one to choose our activity tonight.

“Hmm...Maybe we could just stay here?” Geordi smirks and walks over to the android, gently brushing his shoulder against Data’s.

“I see no problem with that. Would you like me to replicate some food?” Data nods, watching as the engineer sits on the couch and puts his feet up on the table.

“Nah, why don't you just come sit with me?” Geordi answers with a chuckle, patting beside him. Data sits stiffly beside his partner, staring at the small vase containing a single yellow flower he'd placed in the center of the coffee table to give his room at least some color. Geordi reaches across to the android to his opposite hand, pulling Data’s arm across himself.

“Y'know, Data...We haven't had our first kiss…” Geordi whispers with a smile, “And maybe we could do something else afterward…?”

Data quickly stands up, his face bright red and trips over the coffee table, knocking the vase over. Water spills over the glass table top, onto the carpet, and onto Data himself.

“I-I am sorry, Geordi! But I-I cannot do that! I request to find a different activity!” The android stutters, quickly picking himself up and wringing out the water in his uniform, refusing to look Geordi in the eye as his face turns more and more red.

“Oh! Oh god! What've I done…? Data, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!” The engineer runs to the replicator, requesting towels. He returns and gives one to Data carefully before starting to soak up the rest of the water with a different towel.

“I-It is alright, Geordi. I forgive you...I apologize if I frightened you with the sudden movement,” Data apologizes, his face still red with embarrassment as he pats at the water on his uniform front.

“You shouldn't be the one apologizing! I should, I knew how uncomfortable that stuff made you and I...I went ahead anyway because I got overconfident. I...I’m really sorry about that...I shouldn’t’ve done it. If we’re really gonna be together, I want us both to be happy, ya know..?” Geordi looks down, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt ashamed of himself, “I-I should probably go back to my quarters...You don't want me around here anymore…”

“I do not wish you to leave, Geordi. You were acting as anyone in a romantic relationship might. I apologize for not explaining fully how uncomfortable those actions make me. But I would prefer that you stay here, where we can amend this innocent accident, than you leave and hurt yourself with guilt,” Data replies, folding the towel and placing it on the table. He lifts up the toppled vase and carefully picks up the flower that was held within. Rather than refill and replace the vase, the android walks quietly over to the crying engineer. He puts the golden flower behind Geordi’s ear, giving him a small smile.

“What're you doing…?” Geordi sighs, looking up at his partner sadly, “Why're you being nice to me…? I just ruined everything, again…”

“No, you did not. You made a mistake, you are only human, as many people like to say. I really do forgive you, Geordi. I would like to continue our date, if you are well enough,” Data touches his shoulder to the engineer’s, and taking his hand carefully. Geordi laughs and wraps his arms around the android in a hug.

“You're too nice to me, Data! I'd really like to continue if you're really ok with it! How ‘bout we just listen to music and talk, or watch a movie like you said?” He agrees, smiling and holding Data.

“I believe a film would be wisest, considering you have spent the day working and are likely very exhausted. You should relax and rest,” Data smiles and easily picks Geordi up, carrying him back to the couch like a child.

“D-Don't drop me, Data..!” He laughs, his face flushing with a blush as he clings to the android so he doesn't fall.

“I promise I will not,” Data answers, sitting down with Geordi on his lap, “Computer, play And Then There Were None on my screen, please.”

The screen mounted on the table in front of the two people lights up as the ancient movie begins playing. Geordi smiled, sliding off Data to sit beside him happily. The android moves his hand over Geordi’s, intertwining their fingers while watching quietly.

“Sorry for being such a handful, Data...Thanks for being so nice, though,” The engineer laughs quietly, hugging Data’s arm and leaning his head against the android’s shoulder.

“Do not worry, Geordi. I have two hands, and more strength than a human, so I can easily carry you,” Data leans his head against Geordi’s, his lips gently pressing against his short hair.

“D-Did you just kiss my head…!?” The engineer asks, a bit shocked.

“Yes, I believe I did. Did I hurt you? I apologize if I did,” Data apologizes, moving his head away from Geordi’s.

“N-No, not at all! It was really sweet…” He answers, smiling and blushing as he hugs Data’s arm tighter. He reaches up and gently kisses Data’s cheek before returning to simply leaning his head against the android’s shoulder.

“I-I believe you j-just kissed my cheek, Geordi!” Data squeaks as his pale skin flushing red with embarrassment.

“I did, you dork,” Geordi laughs, watching the movie as he hears Data begin to stutter uncontrollably, “It’s alright, Data, you don't gotta be that embarrass-”

Before Geordi can finish his sentence, the android leans down and presses his lips against Geordi’s, holding his face carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely really bad. Thanks for the support though


	9. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm still going. Sorry these are always so short

Data pulls away, bright red and looks away from Geordi. 

“I apologize. I do not know why I acted in such a way,” He says, releasing the engineer’s hand and moving away from him slightly. 

“N-No! I-It's alright! That was...amazing…!” Geordi stutters, reaching his hand toward his partners. 

“It was inappropriate, and I should have asked permission. I will not repeat the action again,” Data explains, keeping his hands on his lap. 

“I wouldn't mind if you did it again, Data! I’d really like it, actually…” Geordi admits, looking down a bit embarrassed. 

“I should not have done it, however. You had not given me permission, not to mention I prevented you from finishing a sentence. Which was very inconsiderate of me.”

“You're way too hard on yourself, Data! You don't have to ask me permission for every little thing you do. It's really nice that you do, but really, that was innocent. I clearly enjoyed the kiss, and I'm not upset about it at all,” Geordi assures his partner, taking his hands in his and smiling.

“You did…?” The android questions quietly, looking down at his partner, “I admit the action was highly enjoyable for me as well, but I do not wish to cause you discomfort by repeating my mistake.” 

“Yes, Data, I really did enjoy it and would like to do it some more,” Geordi laughs, pulling the android gently by his sleeve until their lips touch carefully together again. 

Data feels his face change color with blush and his hands shake with nerves as he reaches up, holding the engineer’s face close to his own as they kiss. Geordi wraps his arms around the lukewarm android, wishing he were taller so he could hold Data as he had done to him earlier. The two finally pull away, embarrassed smiles plastered on their faces. 

“S-See, I enjoy kissing you..!” Geordi squeaks, gently squeezing Data’s hands. 

“A-As do I with you…!” The android agrees, leaning his head against his partner’s happily, “I must admit I have been rather concerned I would ruin our relationship as I had with Jenna.”

“I don't think either of us has to worry about that,” Geordi laughs before letting out a loud yawn and rubbing his eyes sleepily, “I’m really sorry, Data, but I’m getting tired. I should go back to my quarters. Sorry, I pretty much just came over and now I’m leaving. Guess I didn’t count on how tiring today would be,”

“I do still possess a bed for when I chose to enter my unconscious state, Geordi. I would not mind, and would even enjoy, if you stayed until your shift began again,” Data offers, nodding towards the small bed squished into one corner beside his computer bay. 

“What about you? I know you don’t  _ have _ to sleep, but wouldn’t you rather have this time to yourself?” The engineer points out, glancing at the bed himself. 

“I have found that the bed is larger than myself, despite appearing quite small. That is to say, it can hold up to two people at once. While I do not require sleep in the same sense as a human, periods of time in which I spend staying relatively motionless allow my components to ‘rest’ in a way. Usually, I will spend those times on the computer, researching a variety of topics. But, if you will allow me, I would rather spend the time with you while you sleep,” Data explains, his face going slightly red and looking down. 

“You’d really sleep with me? Like, in the same bed? I’m ok with going back to my own quarters, I’d rather not bother you!” 

“No, I would rather you stay. Please?” The android says, sounding almost as if he were sad that Geordi wanted to leave. 

“Oh. Y-Yeah, I can. I’d like to,” Geordi nods with a smile, yawning again. He reaches up to his eyes and removes his oculars, setting them onto the table in front of the two, “Could you help me over there? I’m pretty sure I know your room well enough to not run into anything, but I’d rather not find out.”

“Of course. I will also move your oculars so Spot does not damage them by accident,” Data takes Geordi’s hand and his own hand on his partner’s shoulder, leading him to the bed. Once Geordi is sat down, Data quickly goes back to the table, picks up the oculars, and places them onto a top shelf  where his cat couldn’t reach. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this…” Geordi sighs, feeling his way to one side of the bed. Data sits beside him, watching vigilantly to be sure Geordi didn’t fall. Once he gets to one side, he lays down, his milky white eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Data lays beside him, leaving a small gap between them. 

“Computer, lower luminosity by 90%, please. Geordi?”

“Yeah…?”

“Am I expressing my fondness for you in the proper way?” The android questions frankly as Spot leaps onto his chest. The tabby spins before curling into a purring ball. 

“There’s a lot of ways people show that they love one another, you’re showing it in the ways you know how, Data,” Geordi laughs, feeling his way closer to Data. He squeezes under the android’s arms so he’s being held. 

“Yes, but am I showing it in a way that you can see? I find it can be very hard for me to express how I truly feel, for lack of a better word. I want to be sure you know that I care for you,” Data explains, gently petting both Spot and Geordi. 

“Yes...Yes, you are…” The blind man nods sleepily, pressing his face into his partner’s uniform. Geordi falls peacefully asleep, enjoying Data’s rhythmic petting on his back. 

“Geordi, you are still wearing your uniform,” The android points out, before realizing his partner was already fast asleep in his one-armed grasp, “He does not appear to care, hm, Spot?”

Spot presses her face to Data’s hand, purring louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, still bad. Thanks for reading though


	10. On The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one doesn't really focus on Geordi and Data that much

Geordi wakes up alone. For a moment fear clouds his thoughts as he tries to remember where he was. 

“I apologize that I could not remain with you until you awoke, Geordi. I have placed your oculars under your pillow, in a small box. I also brought you a fresh uniform from your quarters, it is folded on the table. I hope to see you today when I come to engineering later,” the recorded voice of Data informs him. Geordi calms down, smiling to himself. 

“He's way too nice to me,” the engineer laughs, reaching under his pillow and finding a small box as his partner had said. It opens easily and he replaces his oculars, looking around the android’s mostly bare and colorless quarters. 

After changing his uniform, Geordi reports to engineering, happier than he'd been in weeks. 

“Picard to Lieutenant La Forge! You're needed on the bridge immediately!” The captain’s voice chatters through Geordi’s Comm Badge. 

“Are you talking to the dear Doctor Watson, Picard? Oh please tell me he missed me!” Q’s voice follows cheerily in the near distance. 

“I'll be right there, Sir…” The engineer sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly before quickly changing his route. 

 

The turbolift doors slide open to reveal Q lying across the captain’s lap while the Commander Rikor desperately tries pulling him off. 

“Oh come now, Rikor! A young- well in comparison to me- strapping man like you should be able to easily move me!” The omniscient being mocks. Rikor suddenly pulls Q off as easily as if he'd been a piece of paper. The commander topples onto his back with an angry grunt while Q simply floats and raises himself upright again. 

“Why'd you come, Q!? You've already judged us! You've already ‘aided’ us! What more could you possibly do?” Captain Picard demands, glaring at him furiously. 

“Do I really need a reason to visit you, dear captain!?” Q questions innocently. The crew gives him a look that says he indeed does always have a reason, “Oh alright, you broke me. I came for young love! I’ve lived an eternity and have, with all honesty, grown tired of waiting for certain things!”

Geordi glances to the navigations station, finding Data glancing back. They're both thinking the same thing: Q is talking about them. 

“What the hell are you going on about, Q!?” Rikor shouts, having picked himself off the ground. 

“Oh please, Rikor. I knew you were dull, but I thought of all people who'd guess it'd be you! Shall I bring the happy couple forth!?” 

“Q, don't you dare-!!” Geordi screams before disappearing into a flash of light. He reappears in front of his captain and commander wearing a tuxedo. His hand is holding Data’s familiar lukewarm one. 

“Q, would you please return my uniform. This dress is not the proper attire for working on a starship,” Data says calmly, not letting go of Geordi’s hand. The engineer looks over to see his partner wearing a flowing wedding dress.

“Y-Yeah, Q!! S-Stop with the jokes!! Data and I need to work!” Geordi stutters, trying in vain to keep his face from turning red. 

“Is  _ this _ what your comings and goings are about, Q!? Really!?” Picard shouts, though seeming almost amused.

“Why yes, of course, my dearest captain! I wanted to be sure these two love birds flourished and grew and-”

“We knew, Q,” Rikor says flatly, laughing a bit. The commander pats Geordi on the shoulder with a wink.

“Wait what? No no! This was supposed to send shockwaves through the ship! This was supposed to bring drama! Action! Ups and downs!” Q whines, snapping his fingers again. Geordi and Data are back in their uniforms, but still holding hands. 

“We've known for years, actually. Whether our commander and lieutenant were actually together or it was simply a ‘crush’, so to speak, was something hotly debated,” the captain answers a chuckle. Geordi glances at his partner nervously, not enjoying all this attention one bit. Data seems to realize this and gently presses his shoulder to Geordi’s for reassurance. 

“But  _ I'm _ the one that got them together! I  _ made _ them fall in love! There was nothing before me!!” Q has become increasingly agitated, tapping his foot angrily. 

“Oh, so it's a recent thing? Damn, Rikor seems like I owe you an extra shore leave!” Picard pats his first officer on the shoulder, laughing. Rikor’s face beams as he begins planning his next trip to Risa. 

“No! No, I did this!! Watch! I'll take away what I gave them on the turbolift!” Q yells, snapping his fingers. 

“My feelings for Geordi have not changed, Q. I believe all that you have either of us was confidence,” Data explains, a smile on his pale face. 

“So you're telling me it was obvious how Data and I felt about each other to everyone  _ but _ an all-seeing, all-powerful being!!??” Geordi snorts with laughter, leaning on his partner more so he doesn't fall over. 

“It would certainly appear that way!” Picard nods happily, “Now, Q. Now your silly game has ended, would you kindly  _ get off my ship _ !”

“Har, Har, the godly being who doesn't spend every moment trying to decipher the emotions of an android without emotions couldn't tell that those two were  _ actually _ in love. What a hilarious joke. I've truly been bested,” Q grumbles, disappears in a flash of light, “You humans think you're so smart…” 

At first, the bridge erupts with laughter but it quickly dies down into an awkward silence. Geordi steps away from Data, embarrassed, but the android keeps a loose grip on his hand. 

“I should, uh, g-go back to engineering…” Geordi says quietly, looking down. Data releases his partner’s hand to allow him to leave. 

“Agreed, La Forge,” Picard nods. As Geordi walks past, the captain grabs his shoulder, “Geordi, we won't treat you, or commander Data any different. This will not leave this room, and no one here will say a word as long as you don't want us to.” 

“Thanks, Captain…!” The engineer smiles, going back to engineering. Data stands by for a moment, watching his partner leave.

“Well, Mr. Data, navigations isn't going to run itself,” Picard says, sitting back in his chair and pulling at his uniform. 

“Of course, my apologies, sir,” the android nods, returning to his station. The ensign beside him stares for a moment, but when he gets no reaction he returns to his work. 

“Mr. Worf, has Q positively gone?” Rikor asks the Klingon, returning to his own chair. 

“He has,” Worf answers bluntly, reading information off his screen. 

“Good, then let's get going. I don't want him showing back up when we’re nowhere near a starbase,” Captain Picard nods, “Mr. Data, plot a course to starbase 0116.”

“Plotted, Sir.”

“Engage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments, though. This is the second to last chapter. But don't worry, I've got something new planned


	11. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, considering it's the last chapter

Geordi is snoring loudly, his head flopped over against Data’s shoulder while Spot is curled in his lap, an old movie still playing on the screen before them. The pairs hands are loosely linked together. Data turns to face his partner, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as credits begin rolling on screen. Geordi stirs, opening his eyes slightly. He'd forgotten to take his oculars out. 

“Aw, did I fall asleep…?” He asks with a yawn. 

“Indeed. However, you only missed the final act, which I found to be rather forced. You did not miss much,” Data informs, squeezing his partner’s hand gently, “Perhaps you should go back to sleep, you seem rather exhausted.”

“N...Not really…” Geordi begins nodding off again. 

“Geordi, you are about to sleep with your oculars still in again. They may get damaged during your REM period of rest,” The android points out, lightly shaking Geordi to wake him. 

“Oh, oh yeah. Forgot…” The engineer sleepily reaches up, taking his oculars out and lazily tossing them onto the table before falling back asleep. 

“At least he did not fall asleep in his uniform again,” Data shakes his head, carefully moving Spot off his lap. He stands and gently picks his sleeping partner up with ease. Data puts Geordi down in bed, quietly throwing the blanket over him. The android goes back to the table, picking up Geordi’s oculars and placing them inside a box out of reach of Spot. He looks around Geordi’s quarters, which had become much more orderly since Data had started staying over more and more often, with nothing better to do while his partner slept. 

“Data...?” Geordi’s tired voice says quietly. 

“Yes, Geordi?” He replies, walking silently to the bedside. 

“Everything’s...pretty clean...So you think you could...sleep with me tonight…?” The android’s partner asks, sounding half asleep. 

“The quarters are indeed plenty clean. So yes, I could join you in an unconscious state in the bed,” Data nods, taking off his shoes and lying stiffly besides his partner. 

“We've really gotta get you some pajamas…” Geordi lets out a sleepy laugh then a loud yawn, putting his arm over Data to pull them closer together.

“Perhaps you are right,” Data agrees with a small smile. He puts one of his arms under Geordi’s head, holding the engineer. 

“Love you, Data…” Geordi says quietly before quickly falling fully asleep at last. 

“I highly appreciate and enjoy your company too,” Data smiles a bit bigger, allowing his dream program to activate and carry him into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally over. I wanted to do a second on of these but centered around B4 just being B4. I dunno anymore, though. I might just leave off here. Go back to doing my own thing. We'll see. Maybe I will. It definitely wouldn't update as quickly as this one did

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is probably really bad and annoying. I'll try to finish it eventually at least


End file.
